Boca Del Inferno
Christopher Raven aka Boca del Inferno has collected over 40 titles in just 9 years time in 8 feds. He has had time off, but has never retired and plans to keep wrestling until his past has been cleaned and the desire to compete has left him. BIO Began wrestling shortly after escaping the clutches of a Mexican mob based Death Match circuit. Was sent to Mexico at age 13 to pay for his foster parents debt after burning their home down that was owned by the Mob boss. There he met his wife Kayla who was killed shortly after they were married and his newborn son was taken away from him. He gained the named Boca del Inferno after a woman called him la Boca del Infeirno meaning the mouth of hell in Spanish. He was called this because of the amount of people he killed and the ways he killed them after he sought revenge for his wife's death. Has been committed to an Insane asylum twice. Once for killing his father when he was 4 because his father killed his mother and another for thinking he was a vampire. He was not charged in the death of his father because they found him mentally incapable. His mental state is very unstable and he tends to hear voices and loves to drink blood. Is wrestling to escape his past and to seek revenge, but his past always finds him again. After finding love, his children, and the light, Boca became Christopher Raven and vowed to make his new life count. He is now retired of settling a lot of his past mistakes. Appearance Black hair, Blue eyes, black lips, pale skin, black nails, multiple tattoos, multiple piercings, black cargo NYC Tripp jeans with a pentagram with a satanic cross in the center on each leg, a black mesh shirt, black leather coat, and face paint that changes depending on his mood. Has a tattoo of a baby Scorpion with the name, Daniel, stretched between the claws on his right shoulder and a tattoo of his dead wife’s name, Kayla, just above it. His body is covered in countless scars but the two most notable are the large one between his sternum and belly button from a claymore sword and the bullet hole just right of his heart from when he was shot when his wife was killed. At times of great depression he will not bath and will not change clothes for several weeks. Post new Life: Chris now sports his original hair color, blond. He has dropped the make up and dark clothing. He dresses normally but sticks to mostly jeans and band t-shirts. Still wears face paint, but when it is not the red, orange, and black juggalo paint, it is just white with red designs or just plain. Moves Finisher: Mouth of Hell Description: Spinning Tombstone Piledriver. Can Be done from turnbuckle Finisher 2:Blood Line Description: Fireman's carry into a sitout Tombstone Finisher 3: Primal Scream Description: Suplex into a Cradle Piledriver. Can be done from the turnbuckle. Finisher 4: Shock to the System Description: After kicking his opponent in the back of the knees, he grabs them in a reverse suplex and lifts them up only to drop them down with a reverse brainbuster. While still holding on, Boca flips over and locks in a reverse Guillotine choke submission. Set up 1: Spin Doctor Description: Jumping, Spinning, Implant DDT Set up 2: Pentagram Drop Description: Double Arm Piledriver (dangerous driver) Submission move 1: The Rage Description: Tazmission Camel Clutch Submission Move 2: Killer Headache Description: Boston Crab, but wraps own feet under opponents arms and behind their head in a full nelson type move Desperation Finisher: The Suicide Description: A spear so hard he often cracks his head open on the mat. Power Moves: Piledriver Tiger Bomb Powerbomb Outsiders Edge Pumphandle Slam Spinebuster Sidewalk Slam Technical Moves: Brainbuster Belly to Belly Belly to Back Side Suplex Tbone Suplex Dragon Suplex Capture Suplex Sambo Suplex Submissions: Half Crab Gullitine Choke Kimora Anaconda Choke Boston Crab STF Cobra Clutch Figure Four Quick and running Moves: Super Kick DDT Clothesline Drop toe Hold Snap Suplex Reverse DDT Spear Double Footed front dropkick Top Rope and Suicide Moves: Senton Bomb 450 Leg drop 450 splash Shooting Star Press Suicide Dive Asai Moonsault Planchas Diving Spear Title History/Achievements EHWF 2006: 2xWorld Champion, 2xFullHouse Tag Team Champion with Bad Boy Benjamin, North American Champion, 2xShadow Champion, Winner of the 2008 Tournament of Champions. JCB Award Winner for best NA champion of 2007,Best RPer '08, Best Shadow Champ '08, Best World Champ '08, Best Tag Champ with BBB '08, Best Feud with Mark Shaw '08, Best Stable GnW '08, Best OOC Personality '08. The Industry: The first World Champion. TWA: 2xTWA World Heavyweight Champ, TWA No Mercy Champ EHWF #2: EHWF Tag Champ with Raven, EHWF Hardcore Champ, EHWF Internet Champ CNW: 2xCNW Euro Champ, 5xCNW No Mercy Champ, 4xCNW Hardkore Champ, 2xCNW World Champ VCW: 6xVCW Hardcore Champ, 2xVCW No Mercy Champ, VCW Tag Team Champ with Lee Blades, voted the most extreme person. NBW: 6xNBW Hardcore Champ, NBW International Champ aka the US/UK title IEW: 2xIEW Extreme Champ, IEW World Heavyweight Champ, IEW Tag Team Champ with DarkDragon Boca's Personal Life Boca spends his time in his apartment in Cape Girardeau, Missouri. There he reflects on his life while trying to figure out how to get his son back. He was also a member of a band called the Many Faces of Death, which has since disbanded. Boca also likes to take walks through cemeteries, morgues, and run down old houses. EHWF Boca joined the Extreme Hardcore Wrestling Federation, the second one in his career, in December 2006. He joined because of difficulties in his previous federation, and because he was seeking revenge on Visigoth for his win in the GTOC. Since joining Boca has won the North American and Shadow titles and is seeking to expand his long list of titles by becoming a Grand slam Champion in the Extreme Hardcore Wrestling Federation. The Alliance In Early 2007, Boca was hired by EHWF's Fortune to take care of a few people. Boca did as he was paid and soon found himself being bought into the Alliance. The Alliance combined several stars like Fortune, X-Factor, Jesse D. Baker, Lindsey Maria, Julian Dark, and Jack Miller. This stable soon captured the North American Title, Shadow Title, World title, Tag Team titles, and the EC title. Though some connections soon fell apart and has left Fortune, Boca, X-Factor, and Jesse D. Baker to deal with the New Revolution, who has not been able to separate the stable since their inception. The Stable fell apart after the splitting of the shows. Greed and Wrath The stable of Fortune, Boca, and X-Factor which came to be before the Alliance. It started out as the idea of Boca and Fortune. Since Boca has a large amount of anger toward people and Fortune loves money and fame, they decided to call the team by their two favorite Sins. Since the formation of the Alliance the stable turned into the tag team of just Boca and X-Factor. Though they have seen little action their only match was a victory over Teh PWNz0rz. Currently they have gained a new member in Ellie, a female wrestler with a liking for the Hardcore. GnW saw another turn into greatness when they brought Bad Boy Benjamin into their folds. Since he joined, he and Boca have gained two FullHouse Tag Team titles as a team. Their entrance music is "30/30-150" by StoneSour and they currently have two tag team moves: • The 8th Deadly Sin: One has them in a reverse Powerbomb as the other has then in a diamond cutter and they drop at the same time • Eyes in the Back of Your Head: Ben hits the Ching Ching and as they whip around, Boca comes in with the Suicide Spear. Tag Moves: • PWNz0rization: Bad Boy Benjamin drops the opponent with 'The Flash Forward'(Codebreaker) as Boca climbs to the top rope. On impact, Boca jumps, performing a lethal Shooting Star Leg Drop. • Stretching the Sinless: BBB locks in 'The Egopractor', while Boca stands in front of the opponent, locking in 'The Rage' • Out of the Blue: Modified version of 'Poetry in Motion'. Beforehand, a small argument may spark between the two partners on which of them will crouch, and which will sprint. (Alt-1 - BBB falls on all fours, the opponent dazed in the corner. Boca waits at the other turnbuckle, staring his opponent down with a sly look in his eye, he sprints across the ring, stepping lightly onto BBBs back and nailing the opponent with a double-footed front dropkick.) (Alt-2 - Boca slides on all fours, the opponent dazed in the corner. Benjamin pauses across the other side of the ring, finally sprinting, jumping off from Bocas back, nailing the opponent with The Ching Ching) Since its beginning GnW Has gained several new members including Lee "Blaze" Bass, Matt Margera, and Wench. To their name, GnW has earned two tag team titles, two women's titles, 4 EuroContinental Titles, 2 North American Titles, a World Title, and an International Title. The Stable fell apart but Boca and Ben stayed together as a team winning the FullHouse Tag Team titles twice, but eventually split up after Ben left on a hiatus. After a year apart, Ben and Boca reformed GnW as a tag team in December 2008. The New Revolution The New Rev or as some call FNA: Fallow No Authority, was formed as a stable to combat the Alliance. Consisting at first of BomberJake, ArcAngel, Rachel Stevens, Jordan Collins, the Mercenary, Barren T. Bolt, and Terry Nash. The stable fell apart and then was reformed with Barren T. Bolt, Zircon Warmburn, Ace Daniels, Mogul, and Terry Nash. After months of fighting, both groups eventually reached a stalemate and disbanded, but loyalties still lie with former members. Fued with Rachel Stevens Boca has had an ongoing feud with Rachel Stevens, a female wrestler who has associated herself with the New Revolution. Feud started when Boca and Rachel had to face off in a 6 man tag match. Stevens said some things about Boca that struck him the wrong way. Fallowing they had a large feud in which Boca attacked Rachel's parents graves, forced Rachel into a side bet which she lost in which she had to spend 24 hours with him in which he was allowed to do what ever he wanted to do to her, tried to kill her boyfriend, and kidnapped her boyfriend's brother. Rachel got out of the side bet by Boca losing to her Boyfriend and best friend, Detroit Morrison in a No Mercy match, though Boca let him win in order to get Stevens in a match, but backfired when Nichole Young and Chris Estes threw Visigoth and Julian Dark in the match. Boca and Rachel were Tag partners in the GTTOC, a tag tourny, but lasted two matches. Rachel has since left the EHWF and has yet to end the feud. Ellie Boca gained the friendship of Ellie shortly after she came to the EHWF. She joined Greed and Wrath in order to learn Boca's style of Hardcore, but at the PPV Revelations, she was kidnapped by a man in a hooded cloak. The man held her for over a month in which he teased Boca with tapes and letters. During this time Boca's mental state fell apart and he began to break down. Boca had feelings for Ellie as more than a friend, which he expressed before her disappearance. After a month Boca called out the man and he answered. The man was James Jackson a new star to the EHWF. Jackson claimed he did the act in order to prove a point. Jackson is a straight edge star, which means no drugs, no alcohol, and no hardcore fighting. He claimed that the entire time he held Ellie that she was free to go, but she chose to stay. In order seek revenge for his suffering, Boca challenged James to 3 matches. The first match was of Jackson's choosing, the second was to be a No Mercy match, and the last to happen at the next PPV was to be a 30 minute Iron man match no holds barred and it was to be for Boca's remaining title, the Shadow Championship. Since her release Ellie has been the victim of a mental attack of her own. She can not decide who to be friends with and who to love or date. She knows Boca has feelings for her and James kissed her shortly after her release. The battle ended when Ellie decided to stay with Boca and James was forced to go on his own path. After this Boca proposed to Ellie and she accepted. They have gotten along great and still do. Ellie found out she was pregnant one day and in an effort to stay in the business, worrying Boca would make her take time off so the baby would not be hurt, she tried to keep it a secret. Ace Daniels did not know this out and at the show to recombine the two shows on EHWF called Crossfire, Ace and his friend Marcus Rain attacked Ellie when she was alone in her dressing room and forced her into a miscarriage. Boca is currently exacting his pound of flesh from Ace. After Ellie healed and they thought it over, Boca and Ellie tried for a child again, this time with success. Another accident in which security guards pushed Ellie over in an attempt to break up a fight between Boca and Ace Daniels caused Ellie to go into labor 2 months early. On May 20, 2008, Emma-Louise Raven was born. After several surgeries, Emma was released a month later. Liz Gein Boca's Ex, Liz Gein found out that Boca left her for Ellie and hooked up with Boca's old friend and nemesis Nightmare. There was a long drawn out battle of Liz trying to ruin Boca's life by faking a pregnancy, attacking Ellie, and eventually shooting Boca. Shortly after the shooting, James Jackson hooked up with her in an attempt to get Ellie back by destroying Boca, but it backfired and he had to start eliminating his partners. First to go was Nightmare, who he burned alive. Liz finnally met her end at the hands of James' friend David who was working for her. Liz is still missing. After sometime, Bad Boy Benjamin's father, Phillip, looked into the issue after receiving a tip and some finger pointing from David, and soon tried to find evidence that Boca did it. Try as Phillip might, he could not do it. After tearing up his family, Phillip gave up and David was charged, but let go as they said it was self-defense. Dementia Boca has always been plaqued by what he use to think was a split personallity named Dementia. He has always been Boca's evil half, steering him into trouble no matter the cost. When Boca was shot by Liz, he was dead for a full 5 minutes in which Dementia took over his body and used it as his own. This is when Boca discovered that Dementia was really a Demon bent on using his Body to fulfill his goal of inflicting pain on Boca's friends and foes. Boca slowly gained back control after much hurt was done to his friends. Dementia vanished and has not been seen again. The Abused Society When Ace Daniels came back to the EHWF, he vowed to destroy Boca's friend and Tag team partner Bad Boy Benjamin. Boca would not stand for this and helped Ben own when he faced Ace in a lumberjack match. Since then Ace has tried to seek revenge on both Boca and Ben. In an attempt to get back at them, Ace join the New Rev, then attacked Boca's Fiancee, Ellie, and cost her to miscarry her child she was hiding from Boca. The two sides fought forever, until a similar situation brought Boca to his senses and he forgave Ace, who had been seeking forgiveness for months. Candie Sexton Boca's wife who came back after 8 years to exact revenge for him leaving her back in the VCW. She came back with his 8 year old daughter, Carmen. Boca stole Carmen who is now living with him and his new wife, Ellie. Candie is currently trying to find a way to get him back after he found a loophole that allowed him to divorce her. The New Face of Boca Since his marriage to Ellie, Boca has been undergoing a change. He is slowly crawling out of the darkness and towards the light. Putting his past behind him, he has sworn off the use of drugs, lowered his use of alcohol, and is no longer hearing voices, contemplating murder, and is trying to tone down the violence in his life. Boca recently dropped the name Boca del Inferno and became Christopher Raven. He then traveled to Mexico City where he learned his son was being held. After a ransom drop turned bust, Chris, with the help of police, captured his son's kidnappers and Chris took his son back into his custody. On August 17, 2008, Chris won the EHWF World title which Chris had been fighting for since his arrival in 2006. Chris views the title as his reward for turning his life around. He held the title for almost three months before losing it to Mark Shaw. After losing, Chris snapped and went back to his old ways, only to be reborn again in December 2008 after winning the World title a second time. Chris is now Boca del Inferno but is a combo of both the light and dark. Mark Shaw Fued After Shaw returned from Injury after the TOC, He formed the Uprising with David Jax, which Boca began to hate off the bat. As the new World champion, Boca was pitted against the team and beat them at Last Resort VIII. The Uprising soon lost Jax who vanished and Shaw stepped up to face Boca. He beat Boca in a first Bloodshed match at Bloodshed 2008 after he attacked Boca's wife and caused him to relapse on his deal of never being evil. For the next Month, Boca played mind games with Shaw by sleeping with his wife, befriending his son, and then attacking them. The ploy worked and Boca won his title back at Crossfire 2008. Right after the show, Boca revealed everything he did with Shaw's wife was staged just so he could get in his head. The Greater Good At Crossfire 2008 a new stable was formed. This stable was born out of the grouping of wrestlers who see the current President, William Baker, as the anti-christ, as the man who will destroy the EHWF. Boca reformed GnW with Ben and brought in Adam Cox, the man who he had once hated. Along with the three came Terry Nash who helped fend off Men with a Plan who attempted to attacked the Greater Good. End of the Line After some controversy and such Boca decided to drop out of the EHWF and start his own federation called the Cavity. The Cavity Boca hung up his wrestling shoes for a bit and become part owner of the Cavity which him and a few friends developed. The federation did not last long but had shows filled with excitement. The company was revolutionary in that it allowed the fans to decide the match type for each main event and at times whole pay per views. Boca decided to come back and face Sean Rain because he saw him as a threat to his company. They faced in a 3 stages of hell match, which Boca won after 2 falls because of help from Andrew Hunter. After that night Boca decided he would let the rest of the roster take care of him. The show ended a few shows later because of money problems. After that Boca decided to hang his wrestling shoes up for good. IEW Boca was in a federation called International Extreme Wrestling. There he won two Extreme titles, a tag title with the new Twizted Juggaloz, and the IEW World Heavyweight Title. In the extreme division Boca Del Inferno feuded with major stars Bakuryu, T-Neff, Downfall and Rage. NBW Though the fed was short lived Boca had huge success in this federation. It saw the birth of the Twizted Juggaloz as well as the Midnight Stalkers. It also sparked a long running feud with Euan G. Mackie that carries over even today. EHWF#2 Actually this was the first EHWF Boca was in. There Boca became EHWF Tag Champ with Raven, EHWF Hardcore Champ, and the EHWF Internet Champ. TWA Boca's first fed since hopping over from Mexico. In the TWA Boca first held the No Mercy title. When it looked like he would be the longest reign No Mercy champ in TWA history, they told him to give up the title in order to have a shot at the World title. The next week at the PPV, Boca faced Ghost and Scott Coutier for the TWA World title in a Hell in a cell, Boca won the title. About 3 months later, they went on hiatus, but when they opened back up, Boca stepped back in, won the title in the opening Tourney, and held it until the fed shut down for good. The Industry Boca joined the Industry at the beginning of 2008. The Industry is run by former EHWF Tag Champion, BomberJake, who has started a federation for extreme wrestling. There he gained the World title and was undefeated in 13 matches until the Demon beat him for the world title. The federation went on a hiatus soon after. Other Stables Boca has been the leader of many stables and tag teams that have won himself and others gold. The Twizted Juggaloz Boca's most decorated Stable. This stable began in the NBW and was made up of EZ Money and the Crow. He was looking for some friends to watch his back and out of their common love of the band ICP, they became the Twizted Juggaloz. His stable managed to capture the NBW Tag Team titles and held them for over 6 months until they fell apart, but were reformed soon after until the fed closed. The Stable sprang up again in the IEW with DarkDragon becoming the newest member with Boca. There they captured the IEW Tag Team titles and held them for a few months while laying waste to anyone who came into contact with the pair. The team split after a mental breakdown on both Boca and DarkDragon. The team sprang up for a short return before Boca left to come to the EHWF. In the EHWF, Boca met up with Muhamad Kruger and they kicked started the Juggaloz yet again. They soon brought in John "Scarecrow" Thomas, The Demon, and THE. Since being restarted they have captured the EHWF World Tag Team titles. The moves of the Juggaloz are ones of power plus agility. The Twizted Death (One has opponent in a reverse powerbomb as the other has him in a Diamond Cutter and they drop down at the same exact time.) Juggalo Cut Throat (Boca gives opponent the Pentagram drop and then the other connects with a 450 leg drop on their throat.) Dead Body Drop (one hits a powerbomb as the other jumps off the top rope and hits a 450 Splash.) Wicked Voodoo (Both bounce off opposite ropes and connect with shining wizards on the opponents head) Chop Chop (one locks the opponent in the Sharpshooter as Boca locks on the Rage tazmission, camel clutch at the same time.) BLAAMM!! (opponent in a sitting position as both bounce off opposite side of the ring and connect with double footed front dropkicks to the sides or front and back of the opponent’s head) I Stab People! (Muhamad Kruger locks in the Arabian Nights with your opponent on the ground and you at their head lift them so they are sitting down and your behind them. Then you take their arms pull them back, sit down yourself and wrap your legs around the outsides of their arms locking your feet behind their head. Once this is done pull their arms and push their head with your feet. Once the move is locked in, Boca Bounces off the ropes and connects with a double foot front drop kick to the opponents gut, then repeats and does a front drop kick to their chest, and finishes with a running double footed front dropkick to their face.) Amor E Morte Designed in the VCW by Boca and it fallowed him to the NBW. This stable included his old friend Nightmare and arch nemesis Euan G. Mackie. This stable was started by Boca and Nightmare to combat Mackie's stable at the time, the Requiem. Mackie left his stable to join Boca after an argument with his friends. They waged war on this opposing stable while Boca was being plagued by a mimic who acted and dressed just like him. Then after a match in which Boca was the Special Ref, the Mimic revealed himself to be Euan. Euan tied Boca to an inverted cross, and then drove a claymore sword through his torso. Boca survived after his friend Crow cut him down, but has been left with the large scar ever since. Boca reformed the Twizted Juggaloz, but had to leave shortly after when the NBW Closed down. The Midnight Stalkerz and Hellz Demonz Two stables Boca started out in that got him some mild fame. The Midnight Stalkerz was formed in the VCW and saw little action, but got Boca noticed when he recruited a lot of the younger talent. The stable fallowed Boca to the NBW where he picked up Crow and made the stable a tag team. Once he picked up EZ Money, the tag team became the stable of the Twizted Juggaloz. Hellz Demonz was the named of the Tag Team on Boca's first tour of the EHWF. It was comprised of himself, Raven, and Nightmare. This stable won him his first Tag Team gold. Boca's close friends Boca has a posse of friends that are never far from him. THE THE aka the Hated Enemy, is a newer friend of Boca's. Boca found him begging for a job in New York. THE had been attacked, mutilated, and left for dead. So THE put on a mask and joined Boca as his bodyguard and friend. THE is an ex bouncer, and in his spare time is a killer who has a love of cross stitching. THE is also a member of the Twizted Jugaloz and is a World Tag Team champion. Offray Offray is another of Boca's newer Friends. Picked up as a spy for Boca, Offray is an ex-hitman. He is an Italian American, but bald and his parents named him after Offray's mom's grandmother's favorite thread maker. The Canton Boys Crow, Wicca, and Warlock, Boca's foster brothers from when he was in foster care as a child in Canton, Missouri. Crow is a know it all, tech savy man with a love for the military. Wicca and Warlock are twins. Wicca got his name from dabbleing in the religion of Wicca as a teen, Warlock just liked the name and used it. Retirement Boca, who goes by his real name Chris now, shifts his home from Canton, Mo to Cape Girardeau, Mo to a lakehouse in England. He is still married to Ellie and they have 3 kids, one is Emma who they had together and Chris's son Daniel and daughter Carmen who he had with his first wife and his ex-girlfriend Candie. He also runs his own wrestling school which has schools in all 3 towns where he lives. In an interview Chris vowed to never return to the ring, but did say he would not be against sending a few of his students to the federations. OOC Boca is handled by Michael Bronstine, a College graduate with a BA in Journalism and who lives in Cape Girardeau, Mo. He writes poetry, short stories, and is a cook by trade working in a couple different kitchens in Cape Girardeau.. Michael has 5 editor's choice awards for his poetry and is a distinguished member of both the International Society of Poets, but also the Society of Professional Journalists. He is in the works of designing a series of short horror stories as well as movie script, though knock on wood for publication. Writing Style Michael combines his love for mystery, horror, and the macabre into a long series of stories about a man fragile in his mental state and who is searching for his son while battling his love life, opponents, his doubts, and his own twisted past. Mike's idols for writing include Stephan King, Hunter S. Thompson, and Anne Rice. Character Trivia * Boca is wanted in Mexico for murder. This was later removed after he helped bring down the Mexican mob who killed his wife. * Boca still wears his wedding ring even though his wife has died. He has her ring in a necklace wrapped around her urn that carries her ashes. * Along with Boca's titles he owns a broken and bloody kendo stick that ended the life of his kendo teacher. He was the one that killed him, on accident. * The claymore that gave Boca his most famous scar is also in his collection, which he got off of eBay when a fan stole it and tried to sell it. The fan is still missing. * The bullet that tore through his chest when his wife was killed has never been found, but Boca has the gun and the severed hand of the man who fired it. * Boca killed his father but got off because he was mentally unstable and under the age of 18. * Ended a wrestler's career after setting him on fire in his first inferno match. * Has been pronounced dead three times. Once from being stabbed with a sword, another from being shot, and the last from a suicide attempt in which he slit his wrists, oded, and tried to hang himself. * Was voted the most extreme being in VCW History. A federation he was later fired from for being too extreme. Category:Wrestlers